1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a signal processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example, each disclose a signal processing device (programmable logic device: PLD) in which with the use of a transistor that achieves ultra-high off-state resistance by using an oxide semiconductor or the like, charge accumulated in a gate capacitor of a pass transistor or a capacitor electrically connected to the gate of the pass transistor is controlled so that the on/off state of the pass transistor is maintained for a long time, and substantial connection between nodes through the pass transistor is controlled without changing apparent connection in a circuit configuration.